The present invention relates to a foldable scaffold. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scaffold which can be selectively folded to lay flat against the side of a scaffold anchor, as well as to fold-up flat for shipping and storing.
Scaffolds are widely used on concrete forms because it is often the case that the forms are so tall a scaffold must be set up to adjust, assemble or disassemble the forms. Particularly with gangforms for pouring concrete walls, it is necessary to climb up on the side of the form to direct the flow of concrete and assemble the form.
Prior art scaffolds are known which are free standing structures erected on the ground adjacent the structure for which the scaffolds are needed. Some prior art form scaffolds are known which are fixed to the structure for which the scaffolds are needed, however this type of scaffold is generally rigidly fixed to the side of the structure or must be fastened and removed as one rigid piece, if it is removable at all.
When a scaffold is fixed to the side of a structure, it hinders the mobility of the structure. For example, if a scaffold is attached to a gangform and it is desired to move the gangform to another area to pour another wall, it would be advantageous if the scaffold could be folded rather than removed to facilitate transporting the gangform as well as the scaffold to another location and to avoid damage to the scaffold.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that scaffolds are generally made of materials which are customized for use in a scaffold or are attached to the scaffold anchor in such a way that they cannot be disassembled and reused. For example, metal form scaffolds are generally made of specially sized metal members which are not adapted for use on wood concrete forms or trusses. Lumber scaffolds must be nailed together, so that prying the scaffold apart damages the lumber and limits its potential for reuse. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scaffold which can be assembled and disassembled conveniently and quickly and which can be folded flat against the structure, or scaffold anchor, on which it is mounted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a foldable scaffold comprising a scaffold anchor, a horizontal member pivotally mounted at one end to the scaffold anchor, a support member pivotally mounted at one end to the horizontal member and releasably mounted to the scaffold anchor at the other end, and means for selectively holding the horizontal member in a substantially horizontal position and for releasing the horizontal member to allow the horizontal member and the support member to pivot into close approximation with the scaffold anchor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a scaffold mounted to the side of the structure for which the scaffold is needed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a scaffold which can be folded or easily removed from a gangform.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a foldable scaffold that is folded compactly for storing and shipping.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a foldable scaffold that folds without removing either the guard rails or scaffold planks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a foldable scaffold adaptable to be mounted on gangforms and on other structures used in construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a foldable scaffold which is durable and has a long life span.
These and other objects of the present invention are will be evident to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.